Stupidity
by fanfictonfan12345671
Summary: There are moments in the book where you want to reach out and slap the characters and say you wizards are stupid. These are those moments.
1. Chapter 1

Stupidity : there are parts in the book where I just want to reach out and smack the characters and say, you wizards are stupid. These are those moments.

From Chapter One: Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone page 9

"_**He'd forgotten about the people in cloaks until he passed a gropp of them next to the bakers. he eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**_

_**'The potter's that's right, that's what I heard-'**_

_**'-yes their son, Harry-'**_

If a couple of wizards that aren't aurors know exactly what has happened to Harry, then what prevents the Death Eaters from knowing? How could any house be safe?

* * *

><p>Peter was wandering around Little whinging in Surrey, far from the Potters home as he wondered, what was he going to do now that his master had fallen, and the potters were dead? He supposed that with his little disappearing trick he could go wherever he wanted now without having to worry about Death Eaters breathing down his neck, but something kept him in England. He was very glad he had done so when he unexpectedly ran into a bunch of wizards in a muggle doughnut shop talking about Harry.<p>

If the wizarding world already knew the news of what had happened, that meant the Death Eaters did too. It would not take long before they would find out exactly whom had lead their leader to his death. It would not matter to them that he hadn't known Lilly was such a powerful witch or that he had been too afraid of James to help their master.

All that would matter to them is that he had betrayed their master. He was left with only two options. One, he could go to Dumbledore and beg for asylum. But then he would always have to worry about Death Eater children. Two, he could try to find where they were taking Harry and abduct him. Bringing the cause for the dark lord's fall into Death Eater hands to be raised as one of them, it would be sort of a poetic justice.

The second option was really the only way to go. More good luck as he recognized the man standing at the counter, staring at them. There was no doubt it was the same man James had introduced to his friends as being his sister in law's husband. If he was to follow this man home, perhaps his wife would give some indication as to where they were taking harry.

End


	2. Chapter 2

thank you to my first reviewer, Qoheleth, yes this is like Sarah1281's fic, however, I feel that there is room for more than one of these. If Sarah1281 doesn't feel this way, please let me know.

From Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone, chapter one, page 17

**_"Well' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here, we may as well go and join the celebrations."_**

The potters died on Halloween right? I don't know what the weather is like in England, but here in British Columbia, kids wear snowsuits on halloween as it can get down to about -30 celcius (about -22 Farenheit). Leaving a child on the doorstep like that while it's cold would have some sort of reprocussions. Flesh freezes at just -5 below zero, so is it weird to think that Harry could have frozen to death while waiting for the Dursleys. As for the protections, Dumbledore didn't put them up until after he dropped Harry off, meaning that they weren't in place until that point in time, leaving Harry vulnerable. Also, the magic protects against those meaning harm to Harry. IF you didn't mean any harm, the wards would probably let you right through. Also, remember that Peter is an animagius, the most powerful wards in Azkaban couldnt' keep Sirius in, so why would they be able to keep Peter out?

* * *

><p>Harry shivered as he cried loudly for his parents. Usually when he did this, mommy or daddy or even pa' foo, his friend would come to pick him up. No one came. He cried louder and louder as he shivered in the cold. Slowly, he lost his voice, and then as the temperature dropped, he became sleepy until finally he closed his eyes, not knowing he would never awaken again...<p>

Peter couldn't believe his luck. He had expected to have to interrogate Petunia to find out where the wizards could have taken Harry, but to his surprise, Dumbledore had simply tucked a letter into Harry's basket and had apparated away. WIth no guards, it was going to be easier than he thought to get close to harry. He felt an odd tingling as he approached, wards put up by Dumbledore no doubt. But while they kept wizards out, he knew from experience that most wards were not meant for animals, meaning he slipped right past. There he was, sitting in a basket, looking up at the sky, not making a noise...wait...that couldnt' be right. Even with his limited time with Harry, he remembered the boy as being just about as boistrous as James had been. WHy was he being so quiet, and why wasn't his chest moving? His delicate nose told him what had happened before he had to get closer, the boy who lived had died. Well now what?

End


End file.
